In road-transport terminology, a lane departure warning system is a mechanism designed to warn a driver when the vehicle begins to move out of its lane, absent a turn signal, on freeways and arterial roads. These systems are designed to minimize accidents by addressing the main causes of collisions: driver error, distractions, and drowsiness.